


Id

by dreamsdescent



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdescent/pseuds/dreamsdescent
Summary: Rey’s hand comes out from behind her back. She’s holding a pair of metal wrist restraints. Ben can feel the blood drain from his face. She knows. She’s seen…“Through the Bond, Ben. I know what you’ve been dreaming about.”





	Id

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt: "Kylo dreams of fucking Rey against her will, and Rey can’t help getting off to his dreams that leak across the bond."
> 
> https://reylohardkinks.tumblr.com/post/171979150467/the-following-prompt-contains-the-potential-for
> 
> Starts out dubcon, ends up completely fluffy.

Ben wakes suddenly, drenched in sweat. His heart is pounding, but not in fear. His head is throbbing, and so is his—

 _Soft flesh writhing_  
_A cry_  
_Hands, strong, gripping_  
_Cold metal, hot skin_  
_Wanting, taking, possessing, controlling_

Images and feelings come to him in flashes. He’s been having this dream every night now. Each time he remembers a little bit more, but there is something else, something important, something he can’t quite grasp…

Rey. The sheets rustle. Rey is here. He knows where he is. Who he is.

“Mmmm, Ben?” she mumbles, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m here.”

“’Zeverthin’ ok?”

“Just a bad dream.”

She nuzzles closer to him, and her hand moves, finding something warm and sticky on his skin. She raises her head, more awake now.

“A _bad_ dream?” she teases, confused.

“Shhhh…go back to sleep,” he replies, stroking her hair.

But Ben can’t go back to sleep. He waits, listening as Rey’s breath slows and deepens. She sighs, then lets out a little moan, and—

 _Hazel eyes, hard and turned away_  
_Lips pressed together, dimples at the corner of the mouth_  
_A quiet groan escapes gritted teeth with each thrust_

No! It can’t be—can’t be—

He slides from her side as quickly as he can without disturbing her and races to the ‘fresher, his stomach turning.

He reaches it just in time, retching as the images flood him, and now he knows why his mind did not want to remember.

It’s Rey. His fierce, beautiful Rey. In his dreams, he’s been…breaking her.

* * *

Rey is worried about Ben. He hasn’t been sleeping well, getting up in the morning with circles under his eyes. Sometimes he says he has nightmares, but he won’t tell her about them. She thought that time was done forever, gone with Snoke. Then there was last night. He said it was a bad dream, so why did he get off on it? Was he dreaming about…someone else? She shakes off the thought. There is no one else. In the morning she had woken up to an empty bed and knew that he had never come back. Now she feels him starting to twitch in his sleep, letting out little grunts.

Rey rests her hand on his back and reaches out through the Bond, hoping to soothe him into a deeper sleep. Instead, she begins to see—

 _Two people, they’re familiar somehow_  
_Ben! It’s Ben, and…her_  
_But something’s different, she’s groaning quietly_  
_Pain_  
_He’s pinned her against the wall, holding her arms above her head_  
_The sound of her stomach hitting the wall forms a steady rhythm as he pulls her back and slams into her, over and over, muscles rippling all down his back_

Rey’s heart is starting to beat faster, but she focuses and keeps her hand on his back until his breath slows again. Yes, he has gone back to sleep. She rolls onto her back, biting her lip as the images replay in her mind. One hand finds her breast while the other slips down between her legs. She’s wet, so wet from this glimpse into Ben’s subconscious mind. Two fingers—not enough, she needs more. Soon she has all of them shoved up inside her cunt, wishing it were Ben’s cock filling her, stretching her to the breaking point. She imagines how it would feel, Ben overpowering her, fucking her into the wall, his body trapping her so she couldn’t move an inch, fucking her only for his own pleasure, using her until she was utterly wasted. Her climax shakes her as her mouth opens in a silent scream.

* * *

Rey is spread out beneath Ben’s powerful body. Her hands caress the smooth skin on his inner arms stretched over his hard biceps. He’s thrusting in her slowly and deeply, but his eyes are closed and his head is turned away. He hasn’t once looked her in the eye since she started kissing him ten minutes ago.

“Ben, look at me, darling,” she whispers, turning his face towards her. He opens his eyes, holds her gaze for a second, then looks away. “Ben, what’s wrong?”

“I…I think I’m losing it,” he mumbles, and Rey realizes she can no longer feel him inside her. He pulls out and rolls away from her, curled in on himself. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, honey, that happens sometimes…” she begins, although she knows that it’s not losing his erection that he’s apologizing for. It’s something else, something he can’t tell her, something he doesn’t know that she already knows. “You could…use your mouth?” she asks hopefully.

“I’m sorry, I just...can’t right now. I’m sorry.”

The next evening they don’t even try. For days it goes on like this, him refusing to look at her, turning away.

But in the night, the images come to her now, even when she is asleep. Each time is a little different…

 _Strapped to an interrogation table, her legs spread_  
_Against a tree in a snowy forest, the bark rubbing her nipples raw_  
_In an endless turbolift, the light flickering over their faces_  
_On her hands and knees on an obsidian floor littered with dead bodies, fire falling all around them_

And Ben holding her down. Ben, not asking, taking…pounding mercilessly…

She wakes in a heat, arms above her head, shivering as the last waves of a rolling orgasm wash over her.

Sometimes she can find Ben in the Bond fast enough to help him deeper before he wakes. Other times she pretends to be asleep while he goes to clean himself up.

It can’t go on like this. Then she remembers, something that is always in the dreams, something she has fantasized about for a long time.

After finishing her work for the day, she slips into the storage room. They haven’t had to take prisoners in long time, but certainly there must still be a pair around…

There they are, on a shelf behind a pile of broken blasters. Metal wrist restraints. She smiles, looking both ways as the leaves the room, hurrying home as fast as she can.

* * *

Ben is getting ready for bed, hoping he can get his sleeping clothes on before Rey comes back from the ‘fresher. He can’t bear the way she looks at his body, stealing hungry glances while he pretends not to notice. He just wants to avoid it for now. In a few days, he’ll be ready again, he tells himself. He’s been getting better at sequestering the images in his consciousness, hiding them away, as he had learned to do with his secrets around Snoke.

He has only just gotten his pants on when Rey comes in. She’s…completely naked.

Ben breathes in sharply. He wants to look away, but he can’t. She’s too bright, too delicious. A hot, nervous feeling is seeping from her through the Bond, but he can’t reach her thoughts.

Rey’s hand comes out from behind her back. She’s holding a pair of metal wrist restraints. Ben can feel the blood drain from his face. She knows. She’s seen…

“Through the Bond, Ben. I know what you’ve been dreaming about.”

“Rey, you know I would _never_...”

“I know. But Ben, you’ve been…” she falters, coming closer, looping the restraints over one wrist and reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair for courage. “You’ve been giving me…the most incredible orgasms, just with your _mind_. Now,” her voice drops to a whisper, “I want you to do it to me with your _body_.”

“Rey!” he gasps. “You want me to… what?”

“Put the restraints on me, Ben. I want to be at your mercy.” She drags her hands down his neck and plants them on his pectoral muscles, fingers splayed to take in as much as she can. “I want to feel how strong you are.” Her hands slide down his stomach, reaching inside his waistband and gripping his cock. “How big you are.”

Ben isn’t sure what’s happening. He’s already hard, but his mind is still catching up. Rey looks at up at him. She’s blushing, but her eyes are devious. He can’t help it, he leans down and enfolds her in a passionate kiss.

“Ben,” she whines, pulling away, pushing the restraints into his hands.

“You really want this?”

“Yes, Ben, please. Put the restraints on me.” Her voice is low and almost breathless.

Images start coming back, memories older than the dreams of the past weeks. How Rey smelled on the interrogation table when he first penetrated her mind. How Rey looked in the turbolift on the day when even his fear of Snoke couldn’t eclipse what seeing her in restraints had done to him. What it made him want to do to her. Yes, there is a part of him that has wanted this for a long time.

In one quick motion, he picks her up and throws her on the bed, noticing how her eyes go wide in surprise and then flash with lust.

“Is this what you want, scavenger?” he growls, grabbing her wrists and shackling them together behind the post of the bed. Rey moans in affirmation. The stretch of her arms lifts her breasts just so, and yes, Ben likes this very much. He straddles her hips and grabs a tit in each hand, squeezing hard.

“Ah!” Rey cries out, reflexively trying to pull her arms down—but she of course, she can’t. He can feel through the Bond how the vulnerability is heightening all her sensations.

“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re trapped. I guess you’ll just have to let me fuck you,” he whispers in her ear, pinching each nipple and kissing his way down her neck, as she writhes uncontrollably under him.

“Ben! Oh, yes, Ben—please, fu—” her voice trails off into a low whimper as his mouth finds her clit. He works her for a while, until he’s confident she’s wet enough. Then he sits up, taking in the sight of her spread open and helpless before him. She’s rocking her hips, squeezing him with her legs, trying to get her thighs close enough to put some friction on her cunt, but she can’t. “Don’t stop! Ben, ugh, please!”

“Hm,” he chuckles, touching her lightly. “What’s that now, scavenger?” He shifts his weight, moving to hover over her, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking, while sliding two fingers into her cunt. “What do you want? Say it.”

“Oh God, I want you to fuck me, Ben, fuck me as hard as you can.”

That’s all he needs to hear. He positions his cock and pushes into her, not trying to be gentle. He’s on his elbows on either side of her and he can feel how small she is under him, how tight she is around him as his thrusts pick up speed, following the pace that their bodies are calling out for.

Faster.  
Harder.  
Deeper.  
More.

Their thoughts are bleeding together in the Bond as they move into a place beyond words, a place where there is only desire, pleasure, the lust to possess and be possessed.

Their climax is gathering and Ben tries to regain control. He leans back on his knees, hooks an arm under each of Rey’s legs and lifts her. He’s pounding into her with his whole body now, slow out, fast in, fucking her for all he’s worth, once, twice, three times, again and again until his tension flows out of him in a release that leaves them both shaking and trying to catch their breath.

It’s too much, and he collapses on top of Rey, suddenly quite weak. “Mmm, sweetheart,” he breathes into her ear and she’s…laughing?

“Ah, Ben, AHH! It tickles,” she wheezes, and, tired as he is, he can’t resist taking advantage of the fact that her arms are strapped above her head. It’s a different kind of power, seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, knowing that he can make her happy in this simple way. “Ooo, too much!” she squeals, and he relents, moving to take the restraints off her wrists.

Immediately she reaches for him, stroking every part of his skin that she can reach, before wrapping her arms around his neck and looking deep into his eyes. This time, he doesn’t look away.

“Ben. That was amazing. You are amazing.”

“I love you, Rey.” It’s all he can say, all he can think.

Ben sleeps soundly that night, for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic! I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dreamsdescent


End file.
